Here to Help
"Here to Help" is the first episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 2, 2019. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot Lead by Morgan and Alicia, the group lands in uncharted territory in search of survivors to help. But everything is not as it seems in this foreboding new land. Synopsis In the woods, Dylan and Max hunt a deer. However, the gunshot attracts a walker. Max tries to shoot it but the gun is jammed and they start to panic when suddenly, a plane crashes through the trees and debris cuts the walker in half. They investigate the crash site and notice burning boxes with the ‘take what you need’ message scribbled on. As walkers surround them, Alicia emerges using a propeller to kill hem, telling the kids they are here to help. Inside the plane, the kids wake up Morgan, who is strapped into his seat and has to wrestle with a walker. John helps him and leaves to find June. Morgan tells them they got there after hearing a message on radio from someone named Logan and asks Dylan to help him save Luciana, who’s pinned by a pole, while he kills walkers outside. In the overturned cockpit, June and Althea wake up with walkers clawing at them from the windows. John shoots the undead as Alicia uses a propeller to take out the walkers. Morgan stops and says she needs to treat her hands, which are severely cut. She kills more as Morgan gets a radio message from Logan. He tells him they’re on their way. Alicia quickly hammers down a steel wire barrier around the crash site to slow down the walkers and give their friends more time. They take them out one by one as John frees June from the cockpit. Meanwhile, Al radios Strand to tell him they crashed and instructs him to watch her tape labeled “Skidmark.” She explains the man on it has a small plane and he’ll have to use it to fly over and get them. Back in the plane, June eventually makes it into the fuselage to look at Luciana and her impaling. Outside, Alicia realizes they are in a high-radiation area. Althea is attacked by a walker with black armor and a helmet on and impales it on a spike. She and John then grab hacksaws, which they use to cut Luciana free. They place her on a stretcher and Althea hands Alicia her weapon. Alicia takes the lead but a truck rushes in with Annie driving. Max says it’s their sister so they all pack in the van and leave. On the road, Annie says walkers are the least of their problems. “You have no idea where you landed, do you?” She asks them mysteriously. Elsewhere, Strand and Charlie ride in Al’s armored truck side by side with Sarah and Wendell’s truck towards the others. Back in the van, Annie says she stays away from this area but got stuck there recently. Morgan says they’re trying to help a man they met on the radio named Logan, who claims his place got surrounded. Annie stops the van and says the place is worse than it seems. They arrive at a gate comprised of walkers chained together with their own intestines. The tree above them has walker heads hanging from the branches. Annie says they’re all over the area and she refuses to drive through. Morgan says they’ll walk and Annie reminds him he doesn’t even know this guy, but Morgan still wants to try. Annie warns he better be worth it as Alicia cuts down the fence and they ride on through. Later, the group arrives at a truck stop to look for Logan but find the place empty. They carry Luciana inside as John and Al inspect the place. Morgan tries to reach Logan on the radio to no avail. Meanwhile, June prepares to help Luciana. Dylan asks her why people would need toys and what trucks do. She explains to him about Clayton’s mission to keep hope alive with boxes and how they want to keep his legacy alive. Alicia reports that no one’s here and that something must be up. Annie gets spooked and tells her brothers they need to leave now. Alicia tries to calm them down but Max points his rifle at her and warns them to leave soon. The kids leave as June pulls the pole out of Luciana’s shoulder. Elsewhere, Logan arrives at the denim factory. He heads inside and finds supplies, beds, movie requests, and Althea's tapes. Back at the truck stop, Alicia and Al lock up the place as Luciana recovers. Suddenly, Morgan gets a radio call from Logan. He says he is the "L" in "C&L" which is the logo on all of the trucking equipment. He admits he never shared Clayton’s world view and he made them fly to the furthest truck stop he knew of so they could take over without a fight. Alicia reminds him they crashed a plane to help him and Logan says he is just trying to reclaim what’s his instead of hurting them. He cuts off communication and walks away. That night, Sarah and Wendall drink outside the factory and lament their failure. Charlie says she can find a way in and Strand vows to get the mill back. He wishes he was on the plane but vows to get on the next one and reunite with the rest of the group. Back at the truck stop, Al tells Morgan they need to return to the plane to investigate something and he promises they will go in the morning. Meanwhile, John tells June he's optimistic about the future, claiming they have all the luck in the world. She says he helped her when she thought no one could, so they might be able to help people in the future. Outside, Alicia kills walkers to get out her frustration until Morgan stops her. She reminds him they could have died today and that Luciana almost did. “We can’t make up for the past if we’re dead,” she says before telling him her mother did so much to make sure they were still standing. Morgan promises he’s not done helping people and will try to find the kids again. "The things that we have done, the things that I have done, it should be hard. Maybe that's how we know we're on the right track," he says. Alicia claims that it shouldn't be that hard, leaving him in thought. Elsewhere, Strand watches one of Al’s tapes and discovers the man with the second plane is Daniel Salazar. He pauses the frame and stares in disbelief at his old acquaintance. Meanwhile, Al returns to the crash site in the rain to find the armored walker she fended off. She pulls off its mask, kills it and starts recording. She discovers the outfit has some wires on and finds some laminated documents with maps with a three-circled symbol and the initials CMR written on it. She radios Morgan to tell him there’s a story here until she’s tased from behind. She falls down unconscious as the mysterious person covered in the same armor stands over her. Other Cast Co-Stars *Mark Meir as Logan Crew #1 Deaths *Jesse (Confirmed Fate) *Ryan (Confirmed Fate) *Kristian (Confirmed Fate) *Danny (Confirmed Fate) *Misty (Confirmed Fate) *Max, Annie, and Dylan's parents (Confirmed Fate) *1 unnamed CRM member (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Dylan. *First appearance of Max. *First appearance of Annie. *First appearance of Logan. *Last appearance of Jim Brauer. (Photograph) *This episode marks the second return of Daniel Salazar, after being absent for all of Season 4. *The episode concluded with a memorial dedication to Fear The Walking Dead crew member Bobby Reid. *The walker with the black armor Althea discovers in the crash site is part of the Helicopter Group from the main show. Furthermore, more details are revealed about this group: **The official name of the organization is represented by the initials CMR. **The symbol is a three-circled figure which can also be seen on their helicopter in "What Comes After" of The Walking Dead. **Members of the group wear a black armor suit with wires connected to it and a helmet that covers the whole face. **They have laminated documents with maps of the United States and possibly other places around the world. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season Premieres